Firearms enthusiasts often enjoy repeatedly firing their weapons in a rapid manner. A semi-automatic firearm fires one round with each individual trigger-pull. However, it takes substantial practice in order to achieve a high rate of fire in a typical semi-automatic weapon. Additionally, factors such as muscle fatigue, cramping, carpal tunnel and arthritis can make it impossible for some to ever achieve this. This has led to popular public interest in bump fire stocks.
A bump fire stock is a firearm stock that is attached to a semi-automatic weapon in order to allow a process called bump firing. Bump firing is the act of using the recoil of a semi-automatic firearm to fire multiple shots in rapid succession. This process involves holding the fore-grip of the firearm with the non-trigger hand (usually the left hand), releasing the grip on the firing hand (leaving the trigger finger in its normal position in front of the trigger), pushing the rifle forward in order to apply pressure on the trigger finger from the trigger, and keeping the trigger finger stationary. During a shot, the firearm will recoil considerably (“bump” back) and the trigger will be allowed to reset. Subsequently, the non-trigger hand would naturally force the firearm back to the original position, pressing the trigger against a stationary finger again, thereby firing successive shots.
While potentially being fun, bump firing a weapon has little practical application. Due to the large reciprocating mass of the weapon on the stock, it is nearly impossible to take accurate subsequent shots. Additionally, the different simultaneous isometric forces required of the user by this method make it un-reliable and counter-intuitive, as this combination of bodily moves is not one that most shooters are accustomed to performing Thus, in addition to there being a learning curve associated with using said bump fire stocks in a proficient way, they cannot be used for practical applications such as competition and defense.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more effective device for aiding the rapid sequential firing of semi-automatic weapons.